


First I'm your predator then I'm the prey

by mnstrfkr (proprioception)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dominant Armitage Hux, Emperor Armitage Hux, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proprioception/pseuds/mnstrfkr
Summary: The mortality rate of the emperor’s personal hearings is low enough that plenty of nobles and nobodies alike with nothing better to do come here to make their petty problems heard somewhat regularly, but there are still the rumors.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	First I'm your predator then I'm the prey

**Author's Note:**

> Some good ole emperor/hound shit for Kylux positivity week!!! Warnings at the end. Title from "Number 13" by Nothing But Thieves.

Hux suppresses a sigh as another wave of dignitaries washes in before the previous round has even vacated the throne room. Honestly, the only reason he even does this is so that he can yank on Kylo’s leash in public, but sometimes not even that is worth sitting through this.

Hux leans forward in the throne, tenderly cradling Kylo’s head to his thigh. “Kylo, sweetie,” he murmurs, and Kylo leans back into his hand and looks up at him, eyelids heavy with contentment. Hux can vividly imagine a tail gently thumping the ground. 

“I’m bored,” Hux says petulantly, sticking out his bottom lip as he scratches lightly through the hair at Kylo’s nape. Kylo stills, and though he doesn’t tense, his eyes clear of any drowsiness. It’s one of Hux’s favorite places to focus corporal punishment, and the best way to get Kylo’s whole attention subtly. 

Hux’s complaint is loud enough for their impending audience to hear, and they freeze, no doubt aware of the rumors. The mortality rate of the emperor’s personal hearings is low enough that that plenty of nobles and nobodies alike with nothing better to do come here to make their petty problems heard somewhat regularly, but there are still the rumors, which are clearly coming to mind.

Kylo licks his upper lip once, deliberate, and Hux nods. He unclips the golden chain from the studded red leather collar around Kylo’s neck. Kylo holds his magnetic stare a moment longer, like he has to tear himself away, and then gets to his feet. Hux is always surprised by how gracefully he manages to pick himself up off the floor.

Kylo strides, not so much confident as utterly unconcerned with any outward perception of him, across the throne room to the closest noble, who just barely manages not to turn and run. More’s the pity; Hux likes to watch a struggle.

Instead, Kylo raises one gloved hand, spread in the unmistakable choking gesture, and closes his hand into a fist. The dignitary’s head collapses under an invisible pressure, blood spraying in every direction. Shards of gleaming white skull protrude from the shredded scalp like shrapnel.

Kylo remains perfectly still until the first scream. He locates the perpetrator almost instantaneously and punches a hole through her chest from thirty feet away with a stab-and-rip gesture. The first one to run gets Kylo’s lightsaber, thrown in a deadly arc that cleaves two people in half where they stand and severs an arm before it bursts through his chest in a shower of red. 

After that, everyone seems to move at once, all fleeing for the doors. (Not that they would open.) Kylo flings himself around the room in a barely controlled dance until a dozen bodies litter the floor, each executed in their own unique fashion, except for the few who perished as collateral damage. One is no longer identifiable as humanoid, besides the scraps of expensive fabric plastered with blood to the hunks of flesh. There’s a bleached-white skull on the floor hear the center of the throne room—Hux missed that one, and he can’t imagine what kind of magic Kylo inflicted upon it. He vaguely remembers the crackle of Force lightning.

Except for those who died by lightsaber, the bodies are brushstrokes of blood on the white marble floor. Hux laments to himself that it’ll be spotlessly clean within the hour. 

Hux has to make himself stay seated, wait for Kylo to return to him like the good dog Hux has trained him up to be. Sure enough, Kylo turns and walks back to the throne, panting. His face is speckled with blood and his hair is disarrayed, molded to his face by it in places. His cheeks and eyelids are dusted with a fine spray, but his mouth and chin were caught in a splash that’s beginning to drip down his throat. The gold thread braided into his hair is fiery orange. Kylo licks his upper lip with the barest hint of a smirk. 

Hux points at the floor in front of him. Kylo growls in the back of his throat, but it’s not aggressive, or Hux would be dead. Kylo kneels before the throne and looks up at Hux through his blood-thick lashes. After a moment, one gloved hand presses into the floor in front of him, and after another beat, he’s on all fours.

“Good boy,” Hux says dotingly, leaning down to clip the leash back on. Kylo visibly struggles not to surge forward. Hux places one fingertip on Kylo’s lip and after a tentative lick, Kylo delicately loosens the finger of the glove with his teeth. He does this for each finger, then yanks eagerly when Hux offers each loosened middle finger again. “Good,” Hux repeats fondly, stroking Kylo’s cheek and smearing the perfect stippling of blood in precise lines. He leans down and licks a piece of gore from Kylo’s cheek, and he can feel Kylo trembling with the effort to stay. Hux sits back slowly, and finally pats his thigh.

Kylo launches into his lap, his elbows digging into Hux’s thighs and huge hands clamped presumptuously around his waist. Hux’s snow white uniform is instantly ruined, and he couldn’t care less. He takes Kylo’s hopefully upturned face in his hands and kisses him. He matches Kylo’s approach and dives into it, his tongue taking the taste of blood deep inside Kylo’s mouth. He wraps Kylo’s hair around his fingers and puppeteers his head so that he can vandalize his pretty mouth, and, when he feels like it, kiss and lick his way down his blood-slick neck. The salty taste has Hux practically drooling. 

Kylo whimpers, and Hux takes pity on him. He bites into his neck, just above the collar. He’s too impatient to break skin, but he makes it hurt, rolling the skin between his teeth. Kylo moans raggedly, going momentarily limp in his arms. 

Hux abruptly pushes Kylo back down to his knees, and spreads his legs. Hux tugs playfully on the leash, the chain wrapped possessively around his hand. “Lick.”

Kylo doesn’t hesitate. He hauls Hux to the edge of the seat and mouths hungrily at Hux’s erection through his pants. Hux groans and strokes the back of Kylo’s neck. “ _ So _ good, lovely boy.” Kylo sucks at the outline of his dick and Hux gasps.

He shoves Kylo back so that he can wrench his pants down to his knees, and Kylo’s back on him, slobbering all over his bare cock, before Hux can say a thing. Kylo noses at his thighs, suddenly coy. He licks and bites experimentally, and only gets to work on Hux’s dick when Hux swears at him and yanks on the chain again. He’s sloppy and inefficient and heavy-handed and Hux absolutely loves it. A little too much, even he’ll admit.

“Sit.” He shoves Kylo back, panting, and Kylo stays. “You’re going to fuck me,” Hux says, his voice rough but steady. “Right here on my throne like I deserve.”

Kylo licks his lips, staring hungrily at Hux’s shiny, hard cock, nestled in the crook of his thigh, then up at his face. His expression is intense, unadulterated desire, and it’s clear only Hux’s training is keeping Kylo from forcibly ravishing him. Hux’s dick twitches at the thought, and Kylo’s eyes dart back down. 

Hux drags himself to his feet, peels his trousers off, and turns to the black marble throne. He puts one knee up on the seat and plants his hands on the arms, then gives Kylo a significant look over his shoulder. He still doesn’t move, and Hux smiles tenderly. “Good boy,” he murmurs, then yanks Kylo toward him by the leash. 

Kylo lunges forward as soon as Hux gives him permission. He smashes his nose into Hux’s tailbone and laps frantically at his hole. When Hux pitches forward, he grabs Hux’s thighs and roughly pulls him back, thrusting his tongue into his hole. Hux cries out and pulls the leash harder, grinding back on him. 

“Oh, fuck, yes, good  _ boy _ ,” Hux babbles, panting as Kylo licks him open. He’s not even worried about making a fool of himself—not anymore. Hux won’t denigrate himself in front of anyone, but his hound won’t tell a soul if Hux cries and begs for his cock. 

Kylo eats him out until spit is running down his throat and Hux’s thighs. He digs his fingers into Hux’s hips, pressing his face between his cheeks and moaning at every sign of his master’s pleasure. Hux is painfully hard, dripping precum onto the seat of the throne.

Hux finally surrenders when he literally can’t support his own weight on his shaking legs anymore. “Okay, sweetheart, stop,” he sobs. He collapses onto his knee, his other leg giving out under him.

Kylo curls an arm around Hux’s chest and presses up against his back, nosing and kissing at his neck. 

“I’m alright, sweet thing, I just— _ need  _ you to fuck me,” Hux pants, cupping the side of Kylo’s face.

Kylo humps Hux’s ass and groans, low and loud and hungry in his ear. Hux whines and reaches back between them to grope Kylo’s hard-on. The hot weight of it in his hand makes his own cock twitch and drool onto the throne, and he shoves Kylo back with his shoulder. “Take your pants off, you monster,” he snaps shakily.

Kylo obeys, backing up just enough to gracelessly shuck his leggings off. He sidles back up to Hux and ruts his dripping cock between Hux’s ass cheeks. 

Hux has to steady himself on the back of the throne with a curse. “Stars, just fuck me,” he whines.

Kylo doesn’t need more encouragement than that. He rubs his dick against Hux’s crack one more time and then pulls back slowly. He has Hux by the hips, and as soon as his cockhead lines up with his hole he just yanks Hux back into his cock. Hux sobs out a pleading moan, his ass shuddering uncontrollably around the phenomenal, abrupt stretch.

Suddenly Kylo’s even  _ deeper _ , and Hux’s weight disappears from his wobbly legs. Kylo picks him up by the waist, speared on his cock, and sets him down over the arm of the throne. The sharp corners are instantly digging uncomfortably into Hux’s hips, but while he knows it will be absolutely excruciating in a matter of minutes, he also knows that he won’t be able to stay upright any other way. His traitorous dick pulses with the promise of more pain. 

“Please, sweet boy,” Hux gasps. “Please—”

Kylo doesn’t let him finish. Hux only gets one even vaguely gentle thrust before Kylo’s just railing him like he’s trying to break him. He pounds into Hux, his enormous hands like a vice on his hips even though they have nowhere to go.

Hux collapses over the arm and pillows his head on his forearms. The only part of his body that’s under his control is his mouth. 

“Kylo, oh, fuck, my good boy,” he sobs. “So good for me, and—oh,  _ fuck _ —so  _ mean _ for me. You’re my absolute favorite, you know you are.”

Kylo leans over and wraps his arm around Hux’s waist, panting into his ear.

“No one knows me like you do,” Hux purrs. He can feel Kylo hanging onto every word that comes out of his mouth. “And no one knows you like I do,” he murmurs, even quieter.

Hux feels Kylo nod frantically, and lick plaintively at his shoulder. 

“I know you want to bite me,” Hux croons. Kylo whines in agreement, his hips maintaining their brutal pace. “Do it.”

Kylo nips him a few times before he finds a place he likes and sinks his teeth into Hux’s shoulder,  _ hard _ . He shakes his head a little to make sure he’s got a good grip.

“Oh, yes, Kylo, oohhhh—” Hux wails, and comes all over the side of the throne. Kylo lets out a guttural growl around Hux’s shoulder and comes right on his heels, his hips shuddering to a shallow pulse and then to a stop. 

After Hux recovers somewhat, he reels in the leash and works his fingers under the collar to drag Kylo’s mouth to his. Both the collar and Kylo’s neck are half slippery, half tacky with blood. Kylo licks at his chin before letting Hux kiss him, and Hux moans at the taste of his handiwork.

Kylo’s dick slips out as it begins to soften and cum drips down Hux’s thighs. Hux shudders as Kylo licks at the bite on his shoulder. He must have drawn blood.

Hux lets go of Kylo’s collar and collapses back over the arm of the throne. “Sith hells,” he rasps. The arm of the throne burns a line across his hips, but he can’t move. 

Kylo withdraws, and Hux opens his mouth to berate him, but chokes on the words when Kylo licks a long line up the inside of Hux’s thigh. He follows a trail of cum up to Hux’s ass, and laps at him as more trickles out. The wet heat of his tongue feels even better now that he’s loose and sated.

Hux goes limp, moaning. “Kylo, sweet boy, that feels so good,” he pants. He hisses in a breath when Kylo licks into him, and clenches around Kylo’s tongue when he plunges deep. Kylo growls hungrily, and hauls Hux against him so he can go deeper. 

Hux’s feet scrabble at the floor as a full-body tremor of pleasure shakes him head to toe. He  _ just _ came, and yet he feels dangerously close to tipping over an even steeper cliff. 

Kylo can feel him coming undone, and just works him even harder with his mouth. He lets off just to suck Hux’s balls into his mouth, and saliva drips down his soft cock. Kylo licks back up to his hole, envelops his balls in one enormous hand, and massages gently. When he pushes his tongue inside again, Hux comes dry, wailing and kicking weakly. 

“Kylo—ohhhhh, fuck, Kylo,” Hux sobs. “Fuck fuck fuck, oh my god.” He thrashes and gasps as his soft cock dribbles out a pitiful little spurt. “Kylo, you perfect creature,” he moans. “So good, good boy.”

Kylo keeps lapping at him until Hux wrenches at the leash, dragging Kylo’s face away from him. Hux just lies there, panting, for a long moment, until Kylo crawls onto the throne to lick at his face. Hux smiles, chuckling, and coaxes Kylo into a kiss. 

“Such a good boy,” Hux murmurs between kisses. “So well behaved for me.” Kylo whimpers at the praise, and begs with his mouth for Hux to deepen the kiss. Hux curls his fingers around the collar and pulls him closer, licking deeper into his mouth. 

A hollow, ringing knock at the huge double doors startles them apart. 

Hux laughs. The sound echoes ominously in the empty space. Nobody knows the last round of petitioners didn’t survive their audience. 

Hux looks at Kylo, stroking his bloody face. “Should we let them in?”

Kylo licks his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Kylo's very into this; non-con warning is because there is implied abuse and using it to "train."  
> \- There is very casual and minor cannibalism. Which might make it nastier? Mileage may vary.  
> \- I'm not very good at gore so it's not that wild, but it's there. Mostly there's just lots of blood.


End file.
